The Turk
by AdamDraven
Summary: My First fic. I own 3 characters so far, rated for language, violence and lemon and yaoi in later chapters. Chap.6 now uploaded
1. The Finding

The Turk  
  
Okay, this is my first FF7 fic. This story takes place before FF7 so Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack are still in SOLDIER and Vincent is a Turk. The story revolves around the Turks who find two new people to work with them (me and my friend Laz :D) and its basically their adventures and hardships together. But enough from me, you read and tell me what ya think.  
  
By the way: I don't own any of the characters other than my own..Squaresoft does (damn them…)  
  
Part 1: Finding  
  
The dark buildings of Midgar loomed over the alley where Adam walked to a whole lot of…nothing. Suddenly, 3 shadows appear around him.  
  
"The boss would like to see you," The middle sized one of the 3 spoke in a harsh yet husky voice.  
  
"What if I refuse?" Adam replied, reaching for his sword handle.  
  
"We'll show you," the shortest person spoke. She was definitely female. The woman smiled and Adam knew this was gonna be bad. The middle one produced a short staff from out of nowhere and one end began to spark blue.  
  
"Oh shit…" Adam was rushed by the middle figure with the staff, but easily parried it with his sword. The tallest of the 3 came around from the side and landed a vicious punch straight into Adam's face splitting his lip and busting his nose. He stumbled back only to be grabbed b the woman from behind.  
  
"Now we'll teach you," the woman growled into his ear. The middle figure drove his stick/staff into Adam's gut and the blue, sparking end stated to electrocute him.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Adam dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Uhhh…." Adam groaned as he woke up, vision blurred. It took a few moments for his vision to return to normal and his headache to kick in, the only things that were blocking his vision now were his bangs, which he brushed back from his face. As he stood, the door opened and 2 uniformed guards entered the room.  
  
"You will come with us now," one of the guards piped up as he raised his rifle.  
  
"Oh no I ain't!" Adam charged towards the guards and knocked them clean out with kicks to the head.  
  
"Guards aren't what they used to be," Adam chuckled as he grabbed one of the guard's rifles and ran down the corridor to the storeroom. It took a few seconds before he was armed, so as a distraction he placed a bomb in the middle of the room and ran as it blew up.  
  
'How am I gonna get outta this?' Adam thought as he ran to the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs he turned to see an entire squad of guards ran his way.  
  
"Fuck! Guess the only way is up," Adam cursed to himself as he ran up a few floors, slicing through guards on his way. He finally reached the top flight of stairs, which he regretted reaching the top of.  
  
"Goddammit!!" Adam screamed with a tired look on his face. In the room stood 4 very muscular men, a muscular yet sexy as hell woman and in front of them sat a fat guy in a suit behind a huge desk.  
  
"Ah Adam, good to see your awake," the fat guy said.  
  
" Where am I? Who are you people? And why did you 3 attack me?" Adam questioned at the moment he didn't have a clue what kind of shit he was in.  
  
"You are in Shinra HQ, I am President Shinra and these 5 people are the Turks Tseng, Vincent, Reno, Rude and finally Elena," President Shinra said as he stood up.  
  
"Then why did you attack me?" Adam interrogated, reaching for his sword.  
  
"We believe that you are a worthy candidate for the Turks, but before you take the test we would like to play a game," Tseng answered as he curled his lips.  
  
"What kind of game?" Adam asked, another bemused came to his face.  
  
"A game of man-hunt, you have 90seconds to run and then we will hunt you down, GO!!" Reno shouted as he started his watch.  
  
With that, Adam Ran.  
  
End of part1  
  
So flame away. But, coming up in future parts: Adam gets hunted down and is forced to fight every Turk member. Another addition is made to the Turk team. We meet up with Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack and another member of their squad. Eh..I'll also throw some hentai lemon and maybe a bit of yaoi lemon.  
  
Coming up Chapter 2-The Hunt 


	2. The Hunt

The Turk  
  
Despite only having 2 reviews for the first part, I am gonna continue writing for those who enjoyed the fic. Once again I do not own anyone but the people I put in the fic as originals, Squaresoft owns the rest (damn them..). I will ramble no more, here come the next part in the tale  
  
Part 2: The Hunt  
  
Adam ran along the highway through the middle of Midgar.  
  
'Dammit! Why the fuck did this happen to me? I'm just a mercenary' he thought as he reached the end of the road. He jumped down to the ground below. He looked around him, coast clear, he made his way towards the sector gate. As he ran at the door, hoping it would open, it didn't, so he hit it.  
  
"Ow!" Adam growled as he rubbed his forehead. He grabbed the double doors to open them and ran out.  
  
"Freedom!!" He shouted as he faced Midgar. As he looked up, he saw Rude and Vincent standing on the wall, staring at him.  
  
Where did you guys come from? You're fucking fast!" He hollered.  
  
"We are everywhere," Vincent muttered as he fired a bullet straight towards Adam, catching him in the arm.  
  
Instead of yelling blue clouds at Vincent, Adam turned and towards Kalm. By the he reaching the small mining village, he'd pretty much lost Rude and Vincent. His big boots clipped against the uneven cobbles of the road causing him to fall forward. Fortunately, someone was standing in front of him so he could support himself. Unfortunately, whoever it was, was wearing a blue suit and had large breasts.  
  
"Elena?" He whispered in shock  
  
"Yeah," she nodded as she stood him up straight and got into a good fighting stance.  
  
The battle started off as a good old-fashioned fistfight. Elena had the advantage first, using her crippling punches to wind Adam. She finally leveled him with a jaw-breaking uppercut, sending him to the floor.  
  
"That's it!!" He screamed as he spat blood out of his mouth.  
  
He rose up quickly and tackled Elena to the floor, causing her to gasp in pain. He drew his sword and raised it above his head, ready for the fatal. When he looked into her eyes and saw pain, and possibly fear, he didn't have the heart to kill her. He twisted the handle between his fingers and smashed Elena across the head with the handle, knocking her out cold.  
  
"Why'd you have to be so damn sexy?" Adam questioned, not expecting an answer from her unconscious body.  
  
'Goddamn! Now where am I gonna hide?' He thought as he ran into the weapon store.  
  
"Ah! Hello Adam! What will it be today?" The gruff, wizened man beamed as he saw a familiar face.  
  
"No time man, Turks are on my ass and I'm out of rifle ammo," Adam rambled, out of breath and rummaging through the shelves.  
  
"Right here kid," the owner whistled, holding up 2 magazines of 90mm bullets.  
  
"Thanks," he grabbed the bullets, slammed down 1000 gil and legged it.  
  
Meanwhile, in the grasslands  
  
The 4 male Turks, Tseng, Vincent, Reno and Rude were discussing a strategy.  
  
"Who's gonna meet him?" Vincent questioned whilst checking his rifle over.  
  
"Me and Rude will," Tseng said, looking over at his lover." Reno if he gets past us, you attack him and of course Vincent find a good sniping position.  
  
"Alright! Let's go baby!" Reno bellowed in enthusiasm.  
  
Back with Adam  
  
From a birds eye view he looked like a black blob running across a whole lot of green. The scenery looked all the same to Adam as he ran across the huge grasslands. The only thing that changed was when 2 dots appeared on the horizon.  
  
'Who the fuck is that now?' He thought as he continued running.  
  
The dots cleared into the forms of Rude and Tseng. Instead of them waiting for him to come to them, they both charged forward, fists clenched and ready to cause some serious owwies. Adam tried to stop the oncoming attack, but his running momentum caused him to take the punches in his shoulders, sending him flying. He quickly gathered himself up and drew his sword ready.  
  
The Wutain Tseng stepped out of the way whilst Adam focused his attacks on Rude. The tall man from Junon was able to parry the slashes and get in a few punches of his own. Rude had only a few small buts on him until and used his 'swipe in the dark' skill, which cut a big gash in his arm.  
  
"Why you little bastard!" Rude hollered out in pain.  
  
Adam readied for the fatal slash. He swung the blade right down on Rude, who was fast enough to catch the blade between his hands.  
  
"What the?!" He shouted in bemusement as Rude held onto the blade.  
  
"Time to finish this," Tseng muttered as he stepped behind Adam and broke his leg with a crippling kick.  
  
"Ugh!!" He took his focus off Rude for a second and onto his leg long enough Rude to send him reeling with an uppercut (people seem to like giving Adam uppercuts don't they?). With him grounded, Tseng went over to Rude and healed the wound with a cure spell.  
  
"Thank you, now its time to claim our prize," Rude said as they both turned towards their victim.  
  
"Don't...count me out yet," Adam mumbled as he struggled to climb to his feet, using his sword as a support.  
  
"Huh?" Tseng stood dumbfounded that their opponent could stand. Then he noticed the familiar red flames that started to surround Adam. "Oh no! His limit's breaking!"  
  
"Kiss your fucking asses goodbye!" He yelled as he pointed the tip of his sword towards them. "Rapid-Blade!"  
  
Adam's sword started to glow yellow and suddenly blade shaped energy bolts started firing out like a machine gun.  
  
"Watch out!" Rude warned, but too late, the blade bolts had already hit them, disabling them.  
  
"Alright! I do so rock!" He yelped as he did a half victory dance because of his broken leg.  
  
"Now to get outta here," He said to himself as he limped away.  
  
Adam kept on hobbling along until he reached the Chocobo ranch. Chocobo Bill was taking one of the Chocoboes for a ride when approached Adam.  
  
"Hey Adam what's up? You look dead," Chocobo Bill asked.  
  
"Turks are on my fucking ass and one of my legs is broken," Adam replied  
  
"Well be careful," Chocobo Bill said with a concerned face.  
  
"Do I ever?" He asked rhetorically as he limped ever more towards the marshes.  
  
By the time he had reached the marshes it was late afternoon and his leg had gotten worse due to walking so far.  
  
'Why am I doing this again?' He asked himself as he sat down.  
  
"Giving up so soon?" The voice behind Adam scared him shitless. He turned round to see Reno standing over him. "You haven't faced off with me yet."  
  
"Not again..." He moaned as he climbed to his feet and got into a poor fighting stance.  
  
The battle began with Reno coming in hard with his Turk rod. Adam managed to block the damage be he wasn't able to launch any kind of attack.  
  
"This should finish you off," Reno said with and evil smirk on his face. "Turk Light!"  
  
Adam raised his sword in front of his face to block the oncoming orb. The blade was strong enough to take the damage but it sent him stumbling backwards. Reno took this opportunity to rush forward and drive the nightstick type weapon into Adam's stomach and start electrocuting him again.  
  
"ARRGGHH!!" He roared in pain as he tried to keep it together.  
  
"Come on, give up," Reno persuaded with the nightstick still in Adam's gut.  
  
"Never!" Adam shouted as he once again reached his limit break, but instead of using his sword, he raised his rifle up. "Urhhh!! Homing Needle!!"  
  
With that 10 large spikes shot out of the barrel of Adam's rifle and homed in on Reno, crushing him into the ground.  
  
"Yes!" He yelled in victory as he raised his gun and sword up in the air and looked to the sky. It looked as if he had won it all but in the blink of an eye, a gunshot rang out and a bullet hit him in the chest.  
  
"Dammit.........Vincent," he mumbled as he fell to the ground.  
  
"I win," Vincent chuckled to himself as he emerged from his hiding spot.  
  
Adam woke up once again to his regret. Although this time he was in a hospital ward, not a cell like last time. His vision focused around the whiteness of the room to see them sitting at his bedside looking concerned. An icy silence filled the room.  
  
"Good to see you're awake," Vincent spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"What do you want?" He retorted looking very pissed off.  
  
"We have to offer you a job as a Turk if you want it," Tseng answered.  
  
"Oh yeah! Of course I'll do it, beats working as a mercenary," Adam said with a big grin on his face. "Just let me rest a bit first."  
  
With that, the Turks left their new colleague and friend to sleep.  
  
So, what do ya think? Good? Bad? If you have any comments, requests or flames, review this fic or e-mail me and tell me what you think.  
  
Coming in the next chapter, Adam's first day and mission as a Turk. Hehe should be fun. See ya soon! 


	3. First Day

The Turk  
  
Wow, it's been a while, but here comes the third chapter. Thank you to the person who reviewed it April, you gave me the inspiration to continue. I still don't own most of the characters, but I now own two!  
  
Part 3: First Day  
  
Three days has past since the Turk encounter, Adam is now fully recovered and is ready to enter the Shinra HQ.  
  
He stood in front of the neon building. From the ground the building seemed to reach high into the sky. The automated door slid open as he entered. The reception was huge, he was completely in the dark about where he was supposed to go.  
  
"Mr. Draven?" The receptionist questioned.  
  
"Yessum?" Adam retorted. 'How come even she knows my name?' He thought.  
  
"Here's your all access key card, you're expected in the 67th floor meeting hall," she said.  
  
"Thanks," he replied. He stepped into the elevator, slid the key card and went up to the 67th floor."  
  
Meanwhile, in the meeting hall  
  
The top Shinra big wigs sat around the huge table waiting for Adam's arrival.  
  
"So, what's this new kid like?" Heidegger, head of urban development questioned.  
  
"A real vigilante, almost as bad as Reno when he first joined although a lot more mysterious," Tseng answered.  
  
"Hey! I'm mysterious," Reno retorted whilst trying to sport a very shadowy pose, but failing miserably.  
  
"Oh yes, all fear Reno, child of the night," Adam butted in sarcastically as he strolled into the board room.  
  
"You're a bit late aren't you?" Heidegger questioned, who looked at his watch.  
  
"No watch," he replied whilst showing off his bare wrists.  
  
"Either way, lets get down to business," President Shinra intruded.  
  
"Adam, since you're new to the company, please share with us your views and aims for the future," Tseng piped up.  
  
"Err...I wanna work with you guys, get severely wasted and make lots of money," he replied with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Reno beamed with anxiety.  
  
"Reno! How could you say that!?" Elena yelled down into his ear.  
  
"Because it's true?" Vincent added, meaning it to be a question but his low voice made it more of a statement.  
  
"Enough! This is a business meeting, not a 'see how much the Turks can get pissed' meeting," Shinra butted in angrily. "Now, lets discuss last weeks business,"  
  
"The Shinra army has finally removed all the rebels from the Wutai area," Scarlet said with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"We recruited Adam and we discovered a group of thieves," Tseng blurted out.  
  
"What were the thieves after?" Adam questioned  
  
"Shinra weaponry," he replied, all to quickly for Adam's liking.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?" President Shinra interrogated  
  
"That's what Adam is here for, they seem to be hiding in an area familiar to him," tseng replied, looking confidently at the purple haired one.  
  
"Come again?" He replied clueless.  
  
"The rebels in question have managed to bury themselves somewhere in the Icicle Inn area," Tseng answered whilst pushing a file in Adam's general direction. He opened up the file and scanned over the details and profiles of the group in suspect.  
  
"I see...so all I have to do is take them out, what equipment do I get?" He pondered.  
  
"Whatever materia you may have on you, your weapons, transport and a complimentary uniform," Tseng replied sliding another folder along, which Adam threw straight into the trash bin after two seconds of opening it.  
  
"Right, with that sorted, I'll get to work," he said rising from his chair, "Mr. President."  
Shinra nodded at the title as Adam went to leave the room.  
  
"Whoa there gunslinger, equipment is on the 52nd floor," Scarlet called to him as the door was half closed behind him.  
  
He followed Scarlet and Tseng's instructions and went to equipment floor, where he got himself kitted out with a Turk uniform, which he had to admit looked sharper than his mercenary gear, and surprisingly flexible.  
  
The helicopter journey to the drop-off point was terribly boring. He had decided to keep his mercenary gear on for now with his Turk uniform in a backpack with other supplies. The helicopter touched down, and Adam departed, but not without the motorcycle he had claimed as "transport". It was only a 15 minute ride to Icicle Inn, which passed without event, to Adam's dismay. As it was late afternoon/ early evening he decided to spend the night and start the mission in the morning.  
  
He first expected the night in the inn dungeon bar to be a boring one, but there have been a group of snowboard fanatics in the area, as two fights broke out in the evening. Once again he did not get anywhere without someone knowing him, but he managed to escape a long drawn out conversation about where he's been the past five years.  
  
Morning came around, and he departed into the wilderness, leaving the motorcycle behind. The snow was blowing down hard, Adam kept a scarf covering his mouth. The visibility was poor, the sounds of an angry pack of wolves being the only thing keeping him company. At the foot of a small mountain he found the crevice mentioned in the file, and entered in a quiet fashion. The inside was a vast chasm of stalagmites, a light shining at the far end. Vices were heard, about five different ones, the most prominent being a very feminine one. Sneaking over without notice because of their loud banter, Adam began scaling the closest stalagmite, occasionally causing pieces to fall, one larger than the other in the middle of the stalagmite.  
  
"What was that?" A male voice called, the party beginning to scan the chasm. It was time to strike.  
  
Adam dropped from his position and laid waste to the area with his sub machine gun. Everyone was caught unaware apart from the female leader who managed to dodge the gun fire and ready her weapon as the group fell.  
  
"Who the fuck are you!?" The enraged woman growled, her spear weapon ready.  
  
"Adam Draven, mercenary extraordinaire and now Turk, and who might you be?" He answered with another question.  
  
"I'm Keiti, and how did the Turks manage to track us here?" She replied.  
  
"Because...we are everywhere?" He said, trying to mock Vincent as he holstered his gun and unsheathed his sword ready for combat.  
  
She took the initiative, using both ends of the spear to attack him, which he's very lucky to dodge or block. The fight continues back and forth for a while until they end up outside in the snow storm. For one small moment Keiti seemed to disappear into the whiteness: which gave her the opportunity to attack. The bladed end of the spear came out of nowhere and struck Adam across the right shoulder, blood pouring onto the snow.  
  
"Agghh! No problem...Swipe in the dark!" Shadow surround the area and Adam surged forward, penetrating the right side of Keiti's mid section.  
  
"Ugh!" She dropped to her knees, resting on her spear. Those familiar red flames began to surround her. "Heaven's skewer!"  
  
"Huh?" She grabbed Adam as he stood in bemusement and launched him high into the air. Closing towards the peak of the launch, she took aim and hurled the spear at him, piercing him in the chest, barely missing his vital organs.  
  
On the way down, he aimed his sword down at her. "I'm not...done yet...Rapid blade!" Bolts once again firing out, crashing down on her.  
  
She slumped to the ground bleeding, as he hit the deck hard, blood oozing out of his wounds. At least half an hour passed before they started clambering to their feet, Adam rising first. He stuck his sword into the ground and pulled out his gun, aiming it straight at her forehead. "Sorry love, it's only part of the job."  
  
He could see the fear in her eyes, her wet brown hair sticking to her face. If it weren't for the visual sign of combat fatigue, she'd be rather beautiful.  
  
"Now, now Adam, that's not part of your objective," Tseng called out whilst sitting on a rocky outcrop with the rest of the Turks.  
  
"What the...how long...why?" Was all Adam could utter, leaning on his sword but keeping his gun aimed at Keiti.  
  
"About an hour, because we're everywhere, and to pick up our new recruit," Elena answered as Tseng was looking longingly at Rude.  
  
"Oh...okay, I'm just gonna collapse now," Adam said before passing out with Keiti, blood covering the ground  
  
Half a day later  
  
"Hmm...back at the inn I see..." Adam said looking up at the familiar ceiling.  
  
"Yeah...we gave you the express healing this time, the new recruit has gone back to Midgar," Reno said, him and Rude sitting on chairs.  
  
"Well then why are you guys still here?" He questioned.  
  
"You haven't had your induction drinking session yet," Reno beamed like a small child.  
  
"Alright...hope you boys can keep up!" Adam said before getting up and adorning his Turk uniform. 'I'm ready.'  
  
Well, that concludes the third part of The Turk, tune in next chapter when we learn more about the characters so far, which much drinking...that's about it, cyas. Oh yeah...please review 


	4. The Bar

The Turk  
  
Three Characters owned now, but Square-Enix still owns the rest. This is a slightly shorter chapter, but it serves its purpose.  
  
Part 4 – The Bar  
  
It was a mediocre place on the edge of Sector 4, bit it was the place the Turks called their home away from work, The Never-night Bar. Inside, all the current Turk members, including the two new recruits Adam and Keiti, were all sat around a table that was filled with empty glasses of all shapes and varieties.  
  
"Man Rude, your face when I crashed in through the door with that gang on my tail to die for!!" Reno jeered after sinking another shot, his suit looking more ruffled than usual.  
  
"Even funnier was when we were all drunk and you ran into Elena's room in nothing but your underwear!" Tseng spiked back whilst moving closer to Rude, who was busy trying to look unembarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, but she loved it," he retorted, draping his arm loosely over Elena's shoulder.  
  
"In your dreams, 'little' boy," she said, laughed her head off at the unfortunate memory.  
  
"Enough about our random past of alcohol and fighting, we have two new faces to learn about...and probably laugh at," Vincent spoke, a coy but sly grin on his face.  
  
"Well, I know the case is usually ladies first, but how about I start this one?" Adam asked  
  
"Be my guest, that just warms them up for me," Keiti replied mid-drink  
  
"Okay then," he rose to his feet. "Hello, I'm Adam Draven, and I'm...an alcoholic."  
  
"Wahey!" Reno cheered whilst almost falling back on his chair.  
  
"Nah, but seriously, there's not really much to say about my life," he said when he re-took his seat. "I'm originally from the Icicle Inn, born just before it became a proper town, moved here with my parents to live in Sector 5 when I was 6, and have spent my days travelling as a mercenary."  
  
"Wow, no old girlfriend or sex stories, he is more mysterious than you Reno," Rude chimed in.  
  
"Dammit...mysterious bastard," Reno said in mock jealously.  
  
"You forgot one important point, you're now a member of the most unique fighting units in the world, the Turks," Elena said in a patriotic tone.  
  
"More like one of the most underhanded fighting units in the world," Keiti spoke.  
  
"Oohh, you mean all the kidnapping and murder...that's not us, we leave that to SOLDIER then receive the black mark for it," Tseng corrected.  
  
"Ah right," she mutter with a learned look on her face. "Well then I guess it's my turn to tell the tale."  
  
"Yes yes, I'll require your measurements and a list of positions...muahahaha," Reno said whilst leering.  
  
"Sure Reno...just for you," she teased. "I'm a Midgar native, born and raised. I got into a bad crowd, learned how to fight, and became the leader of that rebel group Adam so handily disbanded."  
  
"Yeah...man those guys sucked ass," he said in reference to his work, leaning back slightly.  
  
"Well that was short and sweet...how about we leave these guys and go home?" Tseng suggested with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Sure thing, night all," Rude said, still wearing his shades as he left the bar with Tseng in tow.  
  
"I think we've all had enough, plus it's business as usual in the morning," Elena said, eyeing everyone before rising: Vincent rising with her to help Reno up.  
  
"Oooo... leave these two alone eh?" Reno spoke with sarcasm as he stumbled to his feet and tried to carry himself out of the bar with dignity, tried being the operative word.  
  
"So, now that they've gone how about you tell me the full story?" Adam asked whilst downing another shot.  
  
"My father was part of the Shinra army, and he was killed when I was 7...mother couldn't bear it, it made her ill and she died soon afterwards," Keiti said with conviction. "Shinra took everything from me, but now that I think, it must have all happened so I could end up here today."  
  
"Hmmm, most interesting," was all he could answer with. "I didn't travel here with my parents, they died when I was little, and I came here with some of their friends who had taken care of me. I ran away soon after: then spent my time learning the skills needed to be a mercenary."  
  
"Were your parents lost to Shinra?" She asked  
  
"That's what I was told, but I'm still unsure," he answered.  
  
"Perhaps it is time we left, I think we've leeched the bar quite enough for one evening," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Indeed, and as Elena said it's business as usual in the morning," he concurred whilst rising and walking back to HQ with her.  
  
In the morning  
  
The Shinra building was once again bustling with life, Adam was in the reception area looking around and gaining more information when he noticed a group of three individuals, one of which being the famous General Sephiroth. He decided to walk over and introduce himself.  
  
"General Sephiroth sir, Adam Draven," he extended his hand, not needing a job title as his uniform was self-explanatory.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Turk," Sephiroth answered, returning a quick handshake.  
  
"I'm Cloud," the next one with spiky blonde hair said, also shaking hands.  
  
"And I'm Zack," The one with long spiky black hair said, who joined in the mass handshaking event.  
  
"So, what are three SOLDIER personnel doing up here at HQ?" Adam questioned  
  
"We're her to find the other member of our group, she seems to have gone walkabout whilst we've been on leave," Cloud answered for the group.  
  
"I see...well, I'm off to one of the training rooms, I'll let you know if I see anything," he said whilst stepping into one of the lifts and went up.  
  
The training room was a large plain room: matted floor, punch bags and training dummies lining the room. When Adam entered there was already another occupant: a young woman about his age, her long dark brown hair framing her face. She was wearing a simple training outfit of trousers and a t-shirt. She stood in the middle of the room, spinning around two short blades, recognisably shorter than his.  
  
"Well now, I don't see you around here often," He said as he put his stuff next to the wall.  
  
"Oh! Heya, I didn't hear you come in," the girl replied. "I'm Atonia, first class SOLDIER."  
  
"Ah you must be the one General Sephiroth is looking for," he said, removing the top half of his uniform. His purple hair was tied back in a single braid, a few stray strands hanging loose here and there. His torso was lean and toned, a jagged 'X' scar on his back. "Oh, I'm Adam Draven by the way, current new Turk member."  
  
"Wow, never sparred with a Turk before, this should be fun," Atonia said whilst finding a good battle stance.  
  
"Very well...allow me, to entertain you," he stood with his sword ready.  
  
He wasn't going to be on the defence this time, so he started things off with a few swift thrusts to her mid section, which were deftly blocked. She counters with a feint attack to his left side then slashes across his right thigh. The blade makes contact as his own sword is distracted by the feint left. A mediocre gash is made on his thigh, blood slowly pouring out of it.  
  
"Good, I expected nothing less from a member of SOLDIER, but now it's time to kick it up a notch," he said as he rushed her at full force, giving a mighty swing of his sword. She blocked it, but the momentum of the attack caused one of her bladed to fly out of her hand.  
  
Their blades clash in the void between them, their strength both evenly matched for the moment. Determination was heavily set in both of their eyes: her dark brown ones coming alive. To end it quickly, Adam sent both of their blades searing into the wall.  
  
"So, hand to hand it seems," she said whilst lunging in, her hand striking at weak points of the body. His body buckles as her strikes connect, but he shrugs it off and strikes back, taking care to avoid her chest, which isn't easy. He manages to land a lucky palm blow to her shoulder, sending her reeling.  
  
"I told you I would entertain you," he said as he went to give her a hand up.  
  
"That wasn't...nice," she said as she quickly rose to her feet, the red flames burning, lightning blue energy forming in her hands.  
  
"You got to be shitting me..." was all he could say, frozen to the spot.  
  
"Maelstrom super ball!" She cried. The room filled with electrical energy, all around Adam. It concentrated into one point and surged forward from her hands, completely rocking him and sending him crashing through the 53rd floor window.  
  
End.  
  
What has become of Adam?? Has he become deep fried and splattered? Find out in the next chapter of The Turk. Please review 


	5. Bullet Proof

The Turk  
  
Three Characters owned now, but Square-Enix still owns the rest. This is a slightly shorter chapter, but it serves its purpose.  
  
Part 5 – Bullet proof  
  
"Such power, impressive," Adam said, his upper body burned and gashed by the shattered glass. He was too stunned momentarily to notice that he was falling at an exaggerated pace towards the ground. "Shit, time for the brakes!"  
  
"And as I was saying we could clearly increase our...AHH!!" Elena screamed in mid-sentence as he landed in front of herself and Tseng, using his right hand to balance himself against the floor before falling over backwards.  
  
"Man what a rush," he said, sitting there picking bits of glass off his torso.  
  
"Adam...what happened this time?" Tseng asked, hands on hips looking up towards the smashed window, it sticking out like a sore thumb.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm alright?" Atonia gasped at two thousand miles a second as she rushed out of the front entrance (gotta love that elevator speed).  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Tseng, meet Atonia, what happened this time," he answered climbing to his feet. "Her magic power is incredible; fighting skills could do with some work though."  
  
"Oh really? It's nice to meet you Atonia...SOLDIER?" Tseng asked whilst shaking her hand and inspecting her physique. She stood at about 5'6 with and averages frame, and some evidence of muscle.  
  
"There you are, we've been looking for you," Sephiroth called as he walked out of the front with Cloud and Zack shortly following. "Let's go, we have new orders."  
  
"But I want to stay here, I want to see if he's okay," Atonia pleaded, but she realised it was futile against someone liked General Sephiroth. "Alright, I'm coming sir."  
  
Adam walked back inside, brushing off more glass, Elena and Tseng either side of him. "Looks like the medical room for me."  
  
"Right...Adam has a girlfriend, Adam has a girlfriend," Tseng chanted as they approached the lift.  
  
"You know I would've expected that off Elena Tseng, I'm very disappointed in your homosexuality," he responded in mock anger  
  
"I'm sorry," he pouted as they ascended, picking a glass shard off Adam's back. The elevator stopped and Adam stepped out to gets his gear and get himself patched up.  
  
"Remember we start the mission in an hour, so get back to the front entrances by then," Elena reminded.  
  
"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Adam sarcastically shouted back.  
  
WARNING! Forrest Gump moment approaching   
  
The hour soon passed. He was sat on a bench in the lobby with a small box in his hands when a suited man sat down next to him. He turned to the stranger. "Chocolate?"  
  
"No thanks" The man responded.  
  
"Okay...my mum always said life was like a box of chocolates...and how do chocoboes do that and keep walking at the same time," he said. As he saw the rest of the Turks approaching he tossed the box away and went over to them.  
  
"Right, Adam and Keiti, since this is both your first missions, you'll be working with Vincent, understood?" Tseng explained. The other party being Reno, Rude and Elena obviously. "Your mission is simple, we want to start using the mythril mine again for a short period to start developing weapons with it, your job is to go in there and make it safe." He continued. "...that's about it, good luck to you."  
  
"Say, why are we doing this and no the Shinra army?" Adam asked as they were being driven to location in a truck.  
  
"The Shinra army are incompetent, and intelligence indicates strong monster activity in the mines," Vincent answered. "Got any threes?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
The truck came to a delayed halt as the driver peered into the back "This is as far as I can take you, you'll have to go across the marsh on foot."  
  
"Great...have fun with the Midgar Zolom before we begin the mission," Reno rolled his eyes.  
  
Everyone bailed out of the back of the truck, and all apart from Reno and Adam straightened their uniforms. It was only a short way into the stink infested marsh before the giant serpent reared it's scaly head, hissing furiously at the strangers.  
  
"Everyone get ready" Reno barked, igniting his Turk rod. He pointed it in the direction of the Zolom, attempting to encase it in the golden energy of the Turk Pyramid, but the creature easily broke free.  
  
The giant snake roared as it cast Trine, which sent every member recoiling with electrical damage, and pushing Rude to his limit break.  
  
"This is real electricity...Grand Spark!" He struck the ground and a trial of electricity sped towards the Zolom. The trail erupted into a cascade that shocked the creature, injuring it and sending it into a fit of rage.  
  
"Now is the time to finish it off, everyone attack it!" Reno ordered as him and Adam leapt in unison, striking the creature with their respective weapons before vaulting off. Vincent aimed his rife and fired, catching the Zolom between the eyes as Adam showered it with bullets. The monster recoiled in pain before Rude and Elena attacked it with gloved knuckles. Keiti then skewered it right in the head for the finishing blow. The serpent crashed to the ground defeated.  
  
"Oh yeah! Nothing stands in our way!" Adam said as he loaded a fresh clip into his sub-machine gun.  
  
"That was nothing, these mines will be infested by now," Rude said in response.  
  
"Bring 'em on! I'm ready for them!" he jeered  
  
About an hour later  
  
"Man this suck ass!" Adam yelled as his party of himself, Keiti and Vincent defeated another group of enemies. Almost an hour of constant fighting, exhaustion was starting to kick in. Yet another group of monsters had entered the field, and they decided to escape and rest rather than risk it. All three ran in the same direction, expecting to find the other three but only found more tunnels. Pretty soon they all got separated, or maybe it was just Adam, but he soon found himself in a medium sized room that had been excavated, rocky outcrops restricting movement, the only exit now being cut off by monsters that were in pursuits.  
  
He turned and swung at the nearest creature, a crab like monster which he caught straight across the head, killing it outright; its blood splattered the wall. Two small dragon-like creatures with large, almost fairy like wings entered into the room, forcing him into the back. These two were not like fairies however, as they bathed him in flames, giving him just enough time to cover his face. He dropped to the ground, his clothes burnt and smoking. His weapons lying at his sides, the fight clearly drained from him. He thought he was done for until he heard battle cries and swords cutting through flesh. When he opened his eyes Atonia was standing over him, looking at his wounds.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he murmured  
  
"I said I wanted to see how you were...my god, any normal man would be dead, are you bullet proof or something?" She replied.  
  
The moment would have been heart-felt if not for the large, more ferocious non-winged dragon creature bursting into the room  
  
"Stay there...I'm at my limit," she said to him before rising for the encounter.  
  
"It won't be enough to kill him...besides, so am I," he grinned, blood trickling from his mouth as he rose, sword in both hands aimed straight at the monster  
  
The red flames surrounded them both. Atonia unleashed her Maelstrom Super Ball, which went hurtling towards the foe. Adam used his Rapid Blade limit, whish passed through the large concentration of lighting, super charging the beams. The beast was hit by the beams and didn't even have chance to think before the ball hit him. It was thrown hard against a wall and dropped dead in a charred heap.  
  
"Hehehe, we showed him who's boss," Adam said as the pain overcame him and he slumped to his knees.  
  
"You Turks really are insane aren't you?" Atonia joked as she squatted beside him, only to look up and find the rest of the Turks and her team, all of the Turks looking very beaten and fatigued.  
  
"Mission accomplished, time to go back to HQ," Reno said as everyone gathered up their equipment and slowly walked, or limped out of the mines.  
  
That's it for chapter 5, sorry this ones taken long but I had some loose ends to tie up...and I've started playing FF7 again . In case you were wondering about the title, I started writing this one whilst listening to the Red Hot Chilli Pepper's Fortune Faded song, in which Anthony Kiedis sings "Come on God do I seem bullet proof?"  
  
Next time in The Turk: We learn what all the Turks do in their off time, and some are rather...unique to say the least. 


	6. The Relaxing Concerto

gThe Turk  
  
Three Characters owned now, but Square-Enix still owns the rest. No idea how long this chapter is...so just read it and find out  
  
Chapter 6 – The relaxing concerto  
  
The Sun rose up at dawn, casting its beams of radiance over the great city of Midgar, once again another day started, but this one was different...for the Turks, it was a day off.  
  
Reno had collapsed on his bed that night, not even managing to take his clothes off. The Sun shot straight through his window, because he didn't close the curtains that night.  
  
"Ahh!! The light! It burns me so!" He awoke with a howl, and crashing to the floor after rolling off the bed. "Ow..."  
  
He got undressed and walking straight into a cold shower, his usually red spiky mess now sticking to his face. He dried himself off, brushed his teeth and didn't bother to shave. He dressed in the usual uniform and dunked the one he wore last night into the laundry. The building all the Turk personnel were housed in was a bit like an apartment block, although only one long corridor with each person's apartment either side next to one another. He exited his room to find Rude doing the same. They looked at each other, nodded, and left for a bar.  
  
Tseng was up at the crack of dawn, and already at work in his office, sorting out not only next weeks plans, but next months plans. Yes, this is what Tseng did in his free time...planning and filing. He looked up at the picture frame on his desk, inside it a photo of him and Rude at the Gold Saucer.  
  
Vincent was sat in his comfy chair, dressed in a casual outfit as he looked out of his window, watching the world pass him by. This was his way of relaxing, a soft melody playing in the background. Elena was also indulging in some melody, but hers was of a different variety. She was sat in a music hall, listening to the musicians practice before the performance was due to begin. She was wearing a casual burgundy dress that accentuated her feminine curves.  
  
Keiti was sleeping in this morning, not wanting to wake up after the night herself and most of the other Turks had at a local bar. Reno once again got into a fight, and being the woman she is she had to get involved...good thing was that no guy dared to hit a woman so they all got pounded. She didn't understand how all the others had the energy to keep going 24/7.  
  
Somewhere on the Midgar upper plate was a large abandoned building, a place where Adam had sought solitude from the outside world. He was there in his mercenary gear of comfortable black trousers and a black short sleeved shirt, his gun and armour put aside with his coat as he began training with his short sword. He masterfully cut through the air with it, performing moves that involved his whole body to extend the sword. He finished by spiralling upwards into the air and throwing the sword towards a wall. The sword impacted on the doorframe...inches away from Atonia's face.  
  
"Holy...I swear whoever gave you that thing should be shot," Atonia chuckling as she shook her head and yanked the sword out of the wall, stumbling backwards as it was quite lodged in.  
  
"Hmm...I thought no one would find me here, so how did you?"  
  
"Call it instinct," she grinned as she handed him his sword. She walked over to his coat and took her own off; she wore a tight black vest top underneath. "So, fancy a quick sparring session?"  
  
"As you wish; anything goes?" He readied himself in a casual stance.  
  
"But of course," She drew her blades and rushed in, striking in an 'X' shape. He had trouble blocking her attacks, some of which he even had to use his feet to move her arms. She had certainly improved since their first encounter. She leapt forward and faulted off him; back flipping in mid air as he fell to the ground. As soon as she was at the peak of her jump she lobbed one of her daggers straight towards him, which landed just below his groin in the ground  
  
"Gah! That's not funny!" He growled as he got up quickly and charged her. Whilst both of them were roughly the same speed he was still stronger, and he used this advantage to knock her back to the ground; her weapon falling away.   
  
"Hmm...anything goes eh?" She grinned as she reached around and picked up his sub machine gun. "Lets see how fast you are."  
  
"Oh...sodomy!" He shouted as she opened fire. He began running around the massive derelict room like a mad man dodging the gunfire. A few stray bullets came close to the hilt of the sword, forcing him to drop it.   
  
He ran up a ramp of debris and leapt into the air, almost touching the high ceiling. He pulled out his Turk standard back-up pistol and fired, luckily shooting the gun out of her hand. She scrambled to pick it up but she knew she wasn't fast enough when she felt the barrel of the pistol pressed against her temple.  
  
"I win this one," He smiled as he helped her up.  
  
"Yeah...and look, neither of us got injured this time," She replied as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Each of them picked up their gear scattered about the room and left together.  
  
Back in the bar that Reno and Rude had found, it was barely past noon and they had already had enough alcohol to subdue the whole Shinra army.   
  
"See that guy over there Rude? Betcha 10 gil I could kick his ass," Reno slurred whilst knocking another shot back.  
  
"You're on," Rude put 10 Gil on the table and watched Reno get up  
  
The man in question felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around...only to be met by Reno's head crashing into his nose. Blood poured out of both nostrils and the guy hit the deck.  
  
"See...told you I could," Reno grinned and did a peace sign with his fingers. Little did he know that the man's friends where lurking up behind him.  
  
Rude leapt into action, literally. He stood on his chair and jumped off, taking two guys down with a flying clothesline. Reno looked around in amazement and barely dodged a fist aimed at his head. He moved about I drunken quickness, dodging and blocking punches and kicks, until he finally decided to fight back. It didn't take either of them long to finish, both of the Turks with a couple of small cuts on their faces...the other guys looking royally whooped.   
  
"I think its time to go," Rude suggested as him and Reno stumbled out of the bar and back to their housing block. They ended up stumbling into the common room, which was a large social area for all of the Turks to sit around. Reno had passed out on a sofa and was now drooling onto the floor.  
  
Outside, Tseng was tending to his garden. It wasn't large, but he was proud that he'd actually been able to grow something in a city like Midgar. His greatest achievement was a couple of Bonsai from his native Wutai land. Rude stood leaning against the back door watching him through his shades.   
  
"How's Reno?" Tseng asked as he rose after finishing watering his plants. He turned and smiled at his lover.  
  
"Out cold, how are you?" He replied, smiling back to him, which is something Rude rarely does.  
  
"I am fine, thank you. However I could be better," his smiled turning into a coy grin.  
  
"Well then...shall we go to my room or yours?"  
  
"Mine, I just cleaned up in there so it need to get messed up again," he took his lover's hand and led the way.  
  
Meanwhile, Vincent had arrived at Keiti's door. He knocked on it and awaited a reply.  
  
"Come on in, the doors open," He heard a voice shout.  
  
Nervously, He opened the door and found Keiti in a pair of shorts, tight t-shirt and with her hair tied back in a ponytail. He slowly edged in, looking at her body and trying to keep himself calm. She was sitting on her sofa busy playing video games.  
  
"Hi, I hope I'm not bothering you, it's just no one else is around," he gulped.  
  
"It's no problem, grab a control pad and get in on this action," She let her tongue stick out between her lips in concentration.  
  
"Ermm...okay," Vincent sat down next to her. He had played this game many times before, but never against someone else.  
  
"Hey that's cheating!" Keiti playfully leaned in and nudged Vincent.  
  
"Didn't know you were playing against the master huh?" he tried to hide his embarrassment at the touch.  
  
"Oh yeah? Come 'ere!" she pounced on top of him, her breasts suffocating him. He tried his best to resist, but she was just too quick for him. She pinned him against the sofa, their eyes making full contact with each others. Moments passed without a word, the music of the game in the background. Suddenly, their faces met in the middle, their lips locked in a fit of passion. They rolled off the sofa and onto the floor in an embrace, their hands roaming each others bodies. (I don't think I need to explain what happens next here, but my promise is now fulfilled ).  
  
The social area was now silent, the Sun leaving the sky so night can arrive. Reno had managed to drag his drunken carcass into his room, but god only knows where he's sleeping. A black ivory piano was set up in the corner, usually for appearance purposes, but now Adam was sat at it, dressed in black trousers and a matching silk shirt. He was playing a simple melody, one that he remembers well, and yet cannot remember where from. Mid way through the piece, Atonia walked in through the door, wearing some comfortable trousers and simple top. She pulled up a chair close to him, watching his hands brush over the keys, the sound coming out clear as day and yet radiating some mystery.  
  
"Wow, a man of many talents," she spoke as she watched him play.  
  
"Thank you, but this is one of the only pieces I can play," he finished that piece and moved onto another, this one having a slightly increased tempo from the last one.  
  
"Hmm...it's so peaceful here, do you enjoy it?"  
  
"I do, but of course things could be going better," he looked to her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah..." she returned his smile.  
  
"Whew, what a day," Elena walked through the door expecting to find no one home. "Oh, hello Adam, Atonia."  
  
"Welcome back Elena, how was the concert," he said with a friendly smile as he carried on playing.  
  
"Amazing as always, I feel completely relaxed now, so I'm going to take a bath, sit with my feet up and watch a film before turning in," she said walking through the room and down the corridor.  
  
"Actually I should be getting back as well; General Sephiroth will have my ass if I return too late. We have a mission tomorrow; perhaps I'll see you sometime?" Atonia stood up and headed towards the door.   
  
"Maybe you shall, good night Atonia," he stood up and bowed.  
  
"Good night, Adam," she blew him a kiss and left.  
  
With that, he continued playing, until he himself retired to bed for tomorrow. After all, it was business as usual.  
  
Please review this chapter to tell me what you think. I personally think this gives the story originality, and shows the characters outside of their normal occupations.  
  
Next time in The Turk: I have no idea, you'll just have to wait and find out. 


End file.
